Revolution
by Marla Martson
Summary: What if the inquisitor was in our time? What if she traveled back in time to close The Breach? You choose the pairing. F Inquisitor/? Somewhat Walkthrough NOT CONTINUED.


**Summary: What if the inquisitor was in our time? What if she traveled back in time to close The Breach? You choose the pairing. F Inquisitor/?**

**A/N: k I got this idea while playing the game and wonder, hey what if the inquisitor wasn't in their time frame at all? Please read and review and tell me if this is worth writing :) you choose the pairing, just let me know in a review. I do not and will not own Dragon Age. I just own my oc (original characters) and the plot. **

**Please read and review**

* * *

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Revolution**

**X.x.X.x.X**

* * *

**Revolution**

**I**

Jane Trevelyan looked at the painting of The Breach with curiosity. The painting showed many forms either kneeling or laying down lifeless on the ground around the giant dark green hole in the sky. The clouds were dark green with a hint of blackness. The people in the painting showed fear and Jane wondered if this really happened back in the Dragon Age. The painting was the last of it's kind and it had been passed down her family for generations from Inquisitor Ivan Trevelyan. The savior of the Dragon Age and it's people. Ivan Trevelyan had made the family line what it was today. A proud prideful family, that circled around greed and gold. Maybe it was because of the legacy that the family become too prideful. The real reason why her family name was so famous was lost in history, all they ever know was that Ivan Trevelyan had stopped a huge disaster within the countries and brought peace.

There were a few paintings of Ivan that Jane saw during her lifetime. He looked strangely familiar to her. The paintings were either faded by time or watermarked ruined by rain from the past generation of the family. Ivan stood staring straight out of the painting with bright green eyes with short vivid auburn haired. He was rather short and in his left hand was a staff. Magic. Magic had died out with each generation of the family and it was hard for her to believe that at a time there was magic.

The Trevelyan family only had one mage and that was Ivan Trevelyan and from where she learned in school he was locked up at the local Circle of Magi till he turned 18 when he stumbled upon something he shouldn't have. The Trevelyan family was always prideful. They lived in a huge estate for generations. They send their children off to the best known private schools in the country. The estate was equip with the best of staff including a few people who had a strange relation of looking like elves for the part.

Elves had died off completely last generation. Most married into humans and started families of their own. The elves were never a favorite subject to anyone ever since what happened to Solas in The Dragon Age times when he disappeared and then reappeared fifty years later causing chaos across the country, where Ivan Trevelyan died of old aged, and one more hero rise in another family to take care of the threat.

That was sometime ago, a time where no one ever know what happened.

A time where history had faded into nothingness and lost. Jane traced the painting of The Reach with her figure in a trance. The hairs on her arm stood with each passing trace. She felt herself gone unease for a moment. Inquisitor Ivan almost looked just like her! Then that was when it happened. Something shocked her finger and she pulled back with a jerk.

The painting began to glow and shook blinding her. Jane closed her eyes and soon she found herself beginning dragged rather hard through the floor. She opened her eyes and two men strangely dressed in armor held her arms to the side tight. She tried to struggle, but their grip tightened even more and she panicked. What the hell was going on?

They came upon the room and the armor men didn't reply at all. They just strung her in the cell and then locked her arms together with some kind of wooden brace.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" Jane pleaded, but her pleas was ignored. That was when she met The Seeker who had thrown opened the door the moment the men had left with a woman in a purple hood follow behind.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't have kill you?!"


End file.
